


Prompt: Cocoon

by Iggy_Lovechild



Series: Hellsing Prompt Project [15]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggy_Lovechild/pseuds/Iggy_Lovechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We communicated better behind closed doors. Our confessional was within her chambers, wrapped up in bed sheets, whispering secrets against each other's skin. Integra was not ashamed of her feelings, not anymore. She just wanted me to herself. No intruders into the dark sanctuary of our passion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt: Cocoon

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to Kohta Hirano. 
> 
> Rating for sensuality.

**Prompt: Cocoon**

We communicated better behind closed doors. Our confessional was within her chambers, wrapped up in bed sheets, whispering secrets against each other's skin. Integra was not ashamed of her feelings, not anymore. She just wanted me to herself. No intruders into the dark sanctuary of our passion. 

A lazy Saturday morning: No ongoing investigations, no Midians to kill, no real business to attend to other than basic paperwork. It made me chuckle to think of how many times she'd brought those things to bed. Once she'd gone through Hellsing's monthly expense report while I'd kissed a slow trail down her spine, but had not allowed me to seduce her until she'd finished her task. 

On this daybreak, we huddled under the covers, kissed, and caressed each other. I'd spent the night, as it were. Not sleeping in my coffin during the day tended to make me tired and weakened my power by a fraction, but the heat of her body and open, eager mouth made it utterly worth it. I had become a willing slave to her pleasure. As she pulled me closer and on top of her, I sighed softly and nuzzled her neck. 

"Are we going to stay in bed all day?" I asked. 

"That would be amenable," Integra murmured as she tilted her head and gave me better access to her neck. 

So trusting, not at all worried about me biting her. Obviously her trust is well founded, but sometimes I couldn't help but tease her (and subsequently myself). I pressed the points of my fangs against her skin, felt it dimple under my teeth. She moaned softly and I quickly drew back before I was tempted to taste her blood. Instead I licked her, enjoying the salt of her sweat and the reek of her arousal permeating the stale air of our little cocoon. 

Integra panted softly and murmured my name. Her limbs shifted under my body, legs wrapped around my waist, and she looked at me with a hazy, sleepy gaze. How was it that I could be on top of her, my weight pressing her down into the mattress, and yet she was still the temptress? 

I threw the covers off our bodies. The cool air gave her goosebumps and pebbled her nipples. Licking my lips, I grinned at her. She glowered at me, stern and proper despite the fact that she was nude and rubbing her cunt against my cock. 

"Rude," Integra mumbled. 

"Oh? Not at all, my master," I chuckled. "I wouldn't want you to suffocate when I render you breathless."

"Arrogant bastard," Integra swore at me, and yet she was smiling wickedly. 

We both knew what this was. This thing between us, behind closed doors, we were no less master and servant, yet we drove each other mutually insane with lust. Everything that she was left me wanton and hungry, but I was not alone twisting on this alter of desire. I pinned her wrists above her head and kissed her soundly, aroused by the illusion of her submission. Her body arched underneath me and her fragile wrists squirmed in my grip. 

"Let go," Integra whispered against my mouth. I did so without complaint and was rewarded with her arms twisting round my neck. 

Her hot skin against my cold flesh made me shudder, and I wanted to stay like this until the night claimed the day once more. I wanted to tease, torment, and exhaust her willing body. My passion was tireless. If she would let me, I'd happily worship her body for hours, days, weeks, months, years...Until the world crumbled to dust around our writhing bodies. 

"Once more," My master sighed. "Then we'll try to be productive."

I laughed, disbelieving her assertion. After I pleasured her, she'd doze off for another couple hours, then want to draw a bath. I only hoped I was invited. Integra rarely indulged herself, and I wanted her to be content just as much as her body's release. 

"Whatever you wish," I smiled against Integra's skin as I nuzzled the underside of her breast. "You know I'll not deny you any single whim."

"I know," Integra's voice was ragged and dark in the bedroom's gloom. Heavy drapes blocked out the morning's harsh light. It was forever twilight in this space. "Sometimes that frightens me."

"It should," I assured her quietly. 

She grew still and I drew away from her body long in order to look down at her. Integra stared up at me and smiled so sadly that it threatened to shatter my very soul. 

"I'm not afraid of the lengths you would go to please me," Integra shook her head slowly. "I'm afraid of how much it gratifies me."

"Why? I am but your servant."

"I think we're far beyond that point, lover," Integra's voice cracked a bit on that last word, as though it was painful to admit this truth. 

I thought the word was too small for us. A lover was someone who left behind soiled sheets and broken promises. 

"I prefer to think of myself as your consort," I drawled. 

She laughed and it was lovely, and I kissed her, if only to swallow some of that bright sound. Her fingers in my hair were always gripping, rough even if her mouth was tender under mine. 

"You're splitting hairs, Count," she murmured between kisses. 

"Hardly," I replied as I trailed my open mouth across her throat. 

She shuddered and her arms tightened around me. Whatever that had been bothering her ran away with her growing sense of desire. I sought out the dark and secret places that made her squirm under my touch. Time got away from us again and we soon ended up right how we began: Sated, dozing, tangled limbs, and broken conversations that made sense only between us two. 

**Finis.**


End file.
